


A Snowball fight

by NatIannera



Series: March Writing Madness - 2019 [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: At least at the end there's fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fun, March Writing Madness, Romance, Snowball Fight, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatIannera/pseuds/NatIannera
Summary: You challenged Xigbar to a snowball fight to cheer him up, and now you have to pay the price for it.





	A Snowball fight

**Author's Note:**

> Hoi zäme!  
> Here I am, day 3, actually on time! Yay, progress!  
> Anyways, here's the one for Xigbar. I have to say, I had so much fun with this! I love writing for Xigbar. In a way, I know I'd get along with him (sarcasm heck yeah!), but I also know that other parts of his character(ization) would drive me absolutely insane. Oh well!  
> I hope everyone who reads this will feel that fun!  
> And I hope you'll enjoy it!

Challenging Xigbar to a snowball fight was a stupid idea, but you already knew that from the beginning. The man is a sniper, for crying out loud! Challenging him to something where he must aim and shoot (or in this case: aim and throw) is essentially setting yourself up to lose.

So, why would you do something like that?

Xigbar had been trying to hide it from you whenever he came to visit you, but he was having a terrible month. Maybe even a terrible few months. You didn’t know what exactly pulled him down, but it showed in his strained laugh, in the way his shoulders slumped a tiny bit when he thought you didn’t see him, in the dullness his golden eye was sometimes having. Many wouldn’t have picked up on little signs like hat, but you learned to read them during the many years of your committed relationship with each other.

And because you truly do care about Xigbar, you decided to cheer him up a bit.

And what would cheer him up more than utterly destroying you in a snowball fight.

It took a bit of manipulation to get him where you wanted, but once Xigbar realized what you were planning, he was all for it. Even if he didn’t like the rules you set in place – after all, safety is important, and you wanted to have at least a slim chance of winning – he was more than excited to have a snowball fight against you.

And so, the both of you had ten minutes to build a few defenses and form some snowballs. You knew you would need to heavily depend on your defenses, so you spent most of these ten minutes building rather sturdy defenses. Xigbar, on the other hand, seemed to only be making snowballs.

Luckily and unluckily for you, the snow was rather powdery, so the snowballs wouldn’t be too painful when they hit you. But powdery snow also meant that your defenses could crumble faster, so it was a win-lose situation.

After the ten minutes passed, you waited patiently for Xigbar to rain his first salve of snowballs down on you. But surprisingly, nothing happened. Nothing happened for an entire minute. With each passing second, you grew more and more wary, since you knew that looking up would be a fatal mistake. Xigbar is a sniper, so he has the patience to stay in perfect throwing position and throw the second you show your head. But still, the suspense was eating away at you! Plus, your crouching position wasn’t all that comfortable, so you really want to get a move on.

You bite your lower lip, willing yourself to keep still for at least another minute.

As your thoughts were drifting away, you missed the silent crunch of snow as Xigbar was moving closer and closer to your location. He knew you would expect him to try and shoot down all your barriers, so he decided to do something else. Sneaking close enough so he could surely hit you was a much better plan than just throwing snowballs at your defenses until they’ve crumbled down.

When Xigbar finally was in a good position, and you just turned your head to the other side, he decided to attack you.

“Boo!”

The first snowball hit the back of your head perfectly, and almost made you shriek. Xigbar was way too close to you, you needed to get away! Deciding to risk it, you scrambled up to your feet, gathered some snow and ran away, throwing the snow behind you to hopefully get Xigbar. You could hear his laughter as he wasted no time in following you, snowballs now hitting your back. You picked up some snow from time to time, trying to land a few hits on Xigbar as well. Surprisingly enough, you once even managed to get him clean on his face! It didn’t faze him for too long, at least not long enough for you to hide somewhere again.

The both of you spent at least fifteen minutes like this, with you darting around the field, mostly running in a zig-zag motion, while Xigbar was trailing behind you, slowly getting closer and closer, until he was close enough to grab and hug you from behind, throwing a lot of snow – luckily not concentrated in a snowball – directly at your face. “Gotcha, sweets.” He whispered into your ear, the smugness in his voice so apparent you could almost see it. You gasped for a second, then grinned yourself. He’s holding you, so you can’t run away, but that doesn’t mean you’re powerless.

With the entirety of your bodyweight, you push yourself backwards, catching Xigbar off-guard. As the both of you crash down into the snow – luckily a soft fall, at the very least for you – you quickly turn around on top of Xigbar and pin his arms down to his side. “Hm, who got whom, Xiggy?” You ask him, a smug grin on your face. You know this probably won’t last for too long, since Xigbar is the type of guy to roll the both of you around so he’s on top. But you cherish this short victory you have over him.

“Ha! You definitely got me there, sweets.” Xigbar answers, his usual grin on his face. The next moment, your roles are reversed – you are lying in the snow, while Xigbar is above you, pinning your arms to your side as well. “Or did you?” He teases you, his grin turning much smugger. You dramatically roll your eyes at him, which causes him to laugh. It’s an honest and free laugh, and makes your soul sing along with it. You love seeing him happy, seeing him laugh and enjoy himself.

Out of nowhere, Xigbar bends down and kisses you. It doesn’t last very long, but long enough for you to reciprocate and cherish the kiss.

Xigbar – or rather, Braig – has rarely kissed you since he became a Nobody. You understood why, since a kiss held no more meaning to him. (Though why he even bothered to reveal his identity to you is still a mystery to you, since he could have just vanished like so many others did.) So you know that whenever he kisses you, it’s because something really special happened or it about to happen.

Xigbar doesn’t straighten up completely, but stays rather close with you, his one golden eye looking at you with what you can only describe as a form of fondness. One of his hand reaches out to your face, gently caressing your cheek.

“You’re amazing, you know that? I’m lucky to have you.” It’s barely louder than a whisper, but for you, it doesn’t matter. You know that expressing any form of emotion is difficult for him, so hearing him say something as heartfelt as that was worth more than anything to you.

“And I’m lucky to stand by your side, Xigbar.” At first, your mind wanted you to say ‘Braig’, but you immediately rejected that thought. Braig isn’t here anymore. He vanished, and Xigbar is what’s left of him.

And honestly, even though he’s a Nobody, Xigbar isn’t too bad.

Moments like these, where he kisses you, shares his unstable emotions with you and gently caresses your cheek are enough proof for you.

**Author's Note:**

> Really random tidbit some of you might get a kick out of:  
> I always had to pause and laugh for a few minutes when I wrote anything about 'snowballs'. Because, y'know, balls.  
> Even though I'm a legal adult, I'm apparently still a child at heart. Yay!  
> Also, I really had to remind myself to keep this nice and clean, because there's this one point in the story where things really could've taken a different turn.  
> Anyways. I'm off to write the next one, which will be for Master Xehanort.  
> Now, will it be the old geezer we see during BBS and KH3, or will it be the young one we see during DDD and KH3?  
> Guess you'll find out tomorrow!
> 
> Tschüss!


End file.
